Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-7434112-20130508141040
Sigh, you can't understand the point of why I brought up her ult range, she needs to be in close range to use her ult. Kennen's E is enough to run around and start his ult in the middle of the enemy team while taking a bit of damage since its not an initiating technique. I strip Lissandra of her passive in the case she uses it to harass. Its not always up and I am taking it in the worst case scenario... And yes, there are items to get mana regen. In that time, Kennen can get more AP or tankiness... But that's a special lane scenario so i'll leave it at that. Its 6-4 because I am taking base values which are not affected by CDR. Simply using values which are at 40% CDR is meaningless. So itemization in your case for Lissandra would be AP, a bit of tankiness and CDR.... And given Karthus's 1 sec CD of Q, his wall is icing on the cake. You were the one who brought up AA while in E, then say that he has to AA.... Yeah, guess your a troll. Yeah, 3 other skills out of which 1 is an escape, so 2. 2 spells to use and 1 is an ult, which if you are doing a 1v1 would make its AoE useless. So, what now? Spam that Q and hope you can kill them? Lissandra has 3 main damage skills. Q, W and ulti. E is and will never be a main damage spell. Use it and you may regret not having it up when in a position of an easy escape IF you had it up. Her W is low range, you will have to be close if you want to use it. If you can't understand it, Lissandra is not some normal AP mage, Riot made her to be a shorter range mage. And? I never said it was for teamfights.... I just stated her role, how Riot was planning on making her. This was an argument? I thought it was educating some 10 year old on Lissandra's skills. :< There's other champs who can deal more damage, less CC but from a farther range. Sigh, is that all? You only look at her pros without looking at any cons. She still needs to be in close range to output her AoE damage. If you play her as an AP mage in the backlines, her Q is the only viable thing in her kit to be used, with her ult making her in AA range. Ezreal has an instant blink, Lissandra needs a few seconds to actually use it. Suppose you need to get over a wall ASAP, the claw needs to travel the distance before you can teleport, while Ezreal can just -whoosh-. And using it to farm is in no way a good idea -_- Would any person in their right mind use their escape to farm? Just... stop dude. Your embarassing yourself. Aaaand i'm not 12, are you?